In recent years, the use of websites, webpages and/or applications in which people exchange information and post opinions has increased dramatically. Today, a website/application may be not only a place for a person to obtain information but to also provide information or to interact with other visitors to the website/application. For example, a website/application may allow users to post information about themselves, others or events, exchange comments in postings to the respective website/application and the like. Often, each user's postings merely provide information or commentary with a name and/or a profile image. The profile image may be a graphic, a photograph of nearly anything, or the like. The profile image may give some indication of the personality, traits, or social characteristics of the user, but, otherwise, it is difficult to ascertain much information about the user from the user postings.
By knowing more information about the user, another user with similar social interests and characteristics may be more willing to engage with other users that are also posting information or commenting on the website/application.
Hence a need exists for a system that allows users to indicate social interests and characteristics to facilitate more social engagement between users of a website/application that supports user postings.